


Homeless

by Bolontiku



Series: Homeless [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You work for Stark Enterprises and Tony finds out you have become homeless. He makes sure you have a room to share and you end up bunking with a certain blond.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day, sure clerical work was fairly easy but you were in charge of the entire floor. That was 30 plus people to deal with.

The fact that you had gone homeless a month and a half ago didn't deter you from your job either. You didn't bat an eye nor did you ask for days off. You’d gotten a storage unit stuffed what you could in there and the rest went into your trunk.

Stark Tower was huge. You knew there were several floors where The Avengers stayed and even trained and for the regular joe schmoe? An on site gym, showers, pool, sauna, massage therapist, chiropractor. No one even realized you were homeless and sleeping in your car.

Or so you thought.

You had just gotten comfortable in your front seat, pillow under your head when a rapping noise startled you.

Turning you swallowed hard. You had never met him, but everyone knew who owned the building.

He perked an eyebrow as you just sat there staring. He sighed and motioned for you to roll your window down. Which when you were finally able to move you did so.

“Mr.Stark! Uhm…how can i help you?”

“I would like to know what exactly you are doing?” he asked point blank.

You felt your face burn. “I stayed late and so thought I might as well sleep since my place is so far out its useless to drive out there just to turn around and come back.” That had been true. When you had a place.

Again a sharp eyebrow perked. “Wanna try that again Ms.Y/L/N?” you bit your lip and avoided making eye contact. “Okay…well what about for the last month and a half?” he asked pulling out a small hologram and splaying out several screens in front of you. All recordings of you using all the amenities and eventually heading out to your little car and sleeping till your next shift.

You hung your head. “I'm sorry! I will pack my things and be out within the hour,” you wanted to cry, you knew this would eventually catch up to you. Your chest tightened and you felt dizzy.

“Whoa, whoa! Who said I was firing you? No!” he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I cannot in good conscious have one of my employees being homeless right under my nose. I don't care what happened but we are here to help. Now grab your things and follow me.”

You nodded a bit shocked and indeed grabbed your small duffel bag and purse. You had to hurry as his legs were impossibly longer than yours.

He held the elevator and waited as you caught up. “Let me see your day pass,” you handed it to him, he scanned it with his watch and handed it back. “Now that will allow you only to the sleeping quarters I am taking you to. Also, since a floor of the avengers is being remodeled we have limited space up here. You will be bunking with someone…uhhhh, here.” He walked briskly and you were too exhausted to argue. “Now not all the avengers stay here but some do, that's why your bunking with said person. Just get comfortable, and get some sleep!” with that he shut the door behind him leaving you standing alone in the apartment.

“Hello?” no one answered and you made your way to the bedroom. You practically cried when you saw the bed. You dropped your duffel where you figured it wouldn't be a bother and fell into the bed.

It. Was. So. Soft.

You had no way of fighting it, there was no question, sleep greeted you happily.

**

You woke up to the sound of the shower being turned off and sleepily sat up as the bathroom door opened.

You felt your mouth fall as a really tall blond blue eyed man stepped out. He ran the towel over his head once more before he finally saw you.

“Uhhh, I'm sorry I hope I didn't wake you,” he smiled apologetically.

“No! Your fine! I mean hot…holy hell I can't stop!” you panicked. Mr. Stark had you bunk with THE Captain America?!

Steve chuckled. “Tony told me what was going on and so I volunteered to share my place with you. You can have the bed I’ll take the sofa and we’ll work from there. Oh, by the way I’m Steve Rogers.” he held out his hand.

You tentatively took his hand, yours seeming to disappear in his. “Thank you so much!” you exclaimed. “I have no way of repaying you!”

Steve smiled as he looked you over making you squirm. He had yet to let go of your hand. “Pleasure is all mine. You can help me cook if you really wanna do something.”

This was gonna be interesting for you to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

You looked up as the door to the apartment opened and you heard Steve followed by Tony. “Hey! I’ve got dinner started I just need to run out for drinks and I wasn't sure what you would like to drink?” you smiled at both men.

Tony sniffed the air. “What are you cooking?”

You fidgeted nervously. “Pot roast… I uhhh! I can make something different if you want! We would need to reschedule though…and I don't know who would eat all of-”

Tony cut you off, “that smells delicious! And I can have drinks delivered.” he walked away on his cell phone leaving you standing in the kitchen with Steve.

“Have you been cooking all day?” he asked looking around. There was mashed potatoes, corn, green beans, asparagus, corn bread, peas.

“I wasn't sure if you guys would.. I probably made too much. Do you think you’d like to invite someone else?” you asked brow furrowing. “I really went overboard. I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here and I am sorry for inconveniencing you.”

Steve chuckled. “You don't mind more people?”

You smiled. The room was full, Bruce sat next to Tony, Clint across from them. Nat smiled as she reached for more corn bread. You squeaked as Steve touched your shoulder and sat next to you. The room was actually pretty loud with the conversations overlapping. You jumped up as a knock came to the door, still Steve pulled you down to sit his large hand on your thigh and soon you saw Bucky come in with a six pack followed by Sam and Scott.

“Games on in 30,” Steve leaned over and said in your ear so that you could hear him. He chuckled and let you stand hurrying to the kitchen to serve a couple more plates.

“This is seriously the last of it!” you laughed. “I didn't think I’d made so much!”

“Thank you beautiful,” Scott said kissing your cheek, you beamed up at him.

“Steve how did you luck out? Your roomie is pretty and can cook-i get Mr. Moody over here.” Sam pointed at Bucky who shot him a glare.

Tony rolled his eyes and caught everyone's attention. “Don't forget to thank Y/N! She worked hard on all this.”

You felt your face burn as they all thanked you in unison. “Thanks for joining us!” you smiled.

***

Natasha had helped you wash dishes and Bruce had helped cleaning up. The other men had gone to watch the game and it was now quiet as Steve said goodbye to Bucky who was the last one to leave.

You yawned sleepily as you made up the couch staggering a bit. It was well past 2am.

You felt a hand on your waist and looked over. “It was good right?” you asked with a small smile.

Steve smiled as he led you towards the bedroom. “You should have gone to bed a long time ago, you can barely keep your eyes open,” he chided you.

“But its my turn on the couch!” you protested as you rubbed your eyes letting him pull you along like some small child.

“We took it up, you shouldn't hesitate to take the bed if we are all on the couch,” he said as you crawled into the soft bed.

“We could share,” you murmured. “Beds big 'nough…" a yawn and then you were completely out.

Steve cleared his throat. He looked towards the couch and then back at the bed. You barely took any space on it at all. His feet hung off the edge of the couch if he wasn't mindful of how he fell asleep. He needed to get a bigger one, but that one wasn't supposed to be in till he got one of the renovated rooms.

You murmured in your sleep and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

***

The alarm went off bringing you out of your dreams. You moved to turn it off when a large body rolled over and leaned over you slamming a hand on it to shut the beeping off.

You looked up into sleep shrouded blue eyes. “Morning,” you murmured feeling your face burn.

He sighed and then unceremoniously dropped himself on you. You bit down hard on your bottom lip as he grumbled pushing the comforter away from your face till he could bury his face in the crook of your neck. You fought to keep from squirming under him small noises escaping you at the feeling of his hard body squirming against your softer form. His arm wrapped around your waist as his breathing slowed and evened out finally.

There was no way you would be leaving the apartment today until he woke up. He was easily twice your size dwarfing you when he stood next to you. Now? His body was utterly covering yours, one long heavily muscled leg entwined between yours. You managed to reach your cell phone and flipped through the contacts.

You had gotten everyone's number last night and finally found her number. You sent a quick message and waited.

The door to the bedroom creaked open, still you had no idea she had come in till you heard a small click. She giggled, “this is perfect blackmail material,“ she laughed.

“What?!” you screamed from your spot under Steve who woke with a jolt. “Natasha!”

Steve rolled off you and the bed looking up to see Nat standing there in a pair of jeans and white top.

“Morning Cap,” she smirked.

**

“Please delete it,” you begged again finishing breakfast and serving her a plate. You left one for Steve who was still dressing.

“Y/N, I never get to see Steve like that! I think your good for him. I know he usually has trouble sleeping too. Did he wake you at all during the night?” she asked taking a bite of food.

You sat down across from her. “No. I can't remember I always sleep like the dead,” you shoved eggs in your mouth as Steve walked in.

He grabbed the plate and thanked you. You watched as he and Nat had a silent conversation with their eyes and then she stood with a sigh having taken her last bite. “Well y/n let me know when you want to go shopping. Mr. America wants to be alone with you and will be washing my plate,“ you met her gaze a bit of panic beginning to set in at the thought of being alone with Steve now. Nat smiled reassuringly at you as she dropped her dishes into the sink, Steve sat across from you and waited till she left.

“I just want to say I am sorry,” he said as the door shut.

You blushed, “no, it was nice. What I mean is I understand you were asleep. Its okay. Look we can share the bed. Unless…" you bit your lip as he glanced up at you. “I’m sorry. I’ll take the couch from now on- I know you’re too long. It's probably bothering you to sleep on it. I am the one who shouldn't be here anyhow…” you stood practically running to the kitchen.

“Y/N, its not that…” he stood and followed you into the kitchen. “I just don't want to make you uncomfortable. You're my roommate now.”

You nodded and smiled. “I understand. Its okay. Look, I gotta get going. I need to run some errands and get some more groceries, since I cleaned out the kitchen cause I cooked. Plus i’m meeting someone in the city. Leave a note on the fridge of what you would like for dinner. I’ll make it.”

He sighed as you shut the door behind you. “Great.”

***

“So you like her?” Tony asked as Steve looked through the folder.

“I didn't say that. I mean i do! Just I don't think she’s available. I don't want to start something that wont work out either. Look we should be talking about the folder. What is this?”

“That is what we have on Harry Osborn.” Tony answered.

“Why are we looking at some young kid? Hes what? 24 years old? Really?” 

“His father was the Green Goblin that our friend Spider-man was having trouble with awhile back,” he watched as Steve went through the folder and finally saw him become serious.

“She's his girlfriend?” he asked looking up at Tony.

“Was…she moved out after a particularly bad fight. Which is why she was sleeping in her car,” Tony answered. “Is she in your apartment? She doesn't work today.”

Steve sighed, looking up as he realized Tony knew her schedule, why that bothered him he wasn't sure, “no, she said she had errands to run and that she was going into the city to meet someone,” he answered finally.

“Call her.” Tony said.

***

You looked around nervously. Your phone rang as you saw him walk into the restaurant. Dammit he looked good! You looked down at your phone and ignored the call as you stood. 

Harry Osborn wrapped his arms around you and smiled as he let you go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of physical abuse, toxic relationship

Your phone buzzed as you saw him walk into the restaurant. Why did he have to look so damn good? It always happened like that, your ex always looked better than when you were dating…

Your phone buzzed again. You ignored it and stood as he came to the table pulling you up into his arms. He smelled so good. You pulled away. there was no way you would let him manipulate you again, not this time. You dodged the kiss he tried planting on your lips and he connected with your cheek. “Harry…”

“Y/N,” his voice was low and you shivered. “I'm so happy to see you are doing good,” he said sitting as you did. “You left and didn't come back after our last argument. Where are you staying?”

You didn't look at him. “I am staying with a friend. Look I agreed to come meet you, I want you to stop calling. I will change my number if I have to-” your phone buzzed again. You smiled nervously as he glared at it for a second before looking back at you. He hated interruptions, hated not being the center of attention.

He smiled, all charm as you looked at him, “Baby, look…just come back. I know I got out of hand and I'm sorry, but you know that when you act like that I get upset and I didn't mean to hurt you,” he reached over placing his hand on yours. You snatched your hand out from under his so quick it was as if a snake had been striking at you.

You knew his tactics, he would be sweet and apologetic. Then as he had just done, he would place the blame on you. You were too crazy, too controlling…it was all your fault.

“Harry, I am not coming back,” you started not looking at him but at your hands in your lap. It was okay, you could do this, you hoped. You sighed when your phone buzzed again. “I think its work, I'm sorry,” you apologized out of habit.

Harry sat back a look of annoyance crossing his handsome face as yet another text came through. You felt slight panic begin, if he got upset you would pay. “It was your fault, I didn't do anything wrong. You walked in at the wrong time, that girl threw herself on me. I couldn't stop her, it was just a kiss and your acting as if I was the one to shove my tongue down her throat-”

“You had your hands up her dress Harry…" you interrupted.

He locked his brown eyes on you making you snap your mouth shut. “Well maybe if you kept your figure in better shape I wouldn't need to go and find slimmer girls to fuck!” he growled slamming his hand on the top of the table.

You bit back a sob as you jumped in your seat at his sudden action. “Harry, look-” your phone buzzed again.

“Turn your phone off!” he demanded not caring about the looks that were being thrown your way.

You stood on shaky legs. “Its work. I promise I’ll be quick…” you took a couple steps away opening your phone.

Steve: [where are you?]

Tony: [please call]

Steve: [we need to talk, your not safe]

Steve: [Tony is going to track you]

Tony: [found you! :) be there in a bit]

You frowned not sure what was going on. A small yelp escaped you as a hand closed around your upper arm and you were being dragged through the restaurant to the front. “HARRY! Ouch! Please stop your hurting me!” panic set in as he jerked you towards him both your arms in his vice-like grip.

“You are coming home right now. I am done playing games with you,” you flinched as he reached up and caressed your face. “I love you Y/N, we are going home and all you have to do is be good from now on,” he leaned forwards and pecked you on the lips.

Your entire body shook and you couldn't breath right. He pulled you forwards again and you managed to plant your feet firmly on the ground, “No.”

He turned around slowly and you could see the rage in his eyes. “What. Did. You. Say?” he ground out through his teeth, his grip tightening on your arm making you wince.

“I think what she meant to say is to get your hands off her pal,” you felt relief flood you as you recognized Bucky's voice.

It was Steve’s arm though that came into your vision as he reached between you two and grabbed Harry’s wrist, you could hear it pop under his grip causing Harry to grimace and let you go. “Don't touch her ever again,” Steve warned.

You couldn't read his face as you looked up at him. His jaw was set and he pushed you behind him. His large hand on your waist making you feel tiny. Steve grabbed your hand, squeezing gently, while he shoved Harry aside with the other. You wanted to cry. Why? Why were they here? You felt your body shake as you realized they had come for you.

“This? This is why you won't come home?!“ Harry asked incredulously. “I gave you everything! I paid for everything! Your mine! And you find some guys and suddenly you're done with me?! What they said about you was right, you are nothing but a whore,” he spat out at you. “Go ahead and take her, hope you two enjoy sloppy seconds-”

You felt the floor shift under you and suddenly blue eyes were in front of you, his hands on your arms where Harry's had been. Though his touch was gentle.

You couldn't breath, small gasps as you tried hard to take in deep breaths. Your throat tightened, you couldn't control the shaking, you gripped onto Steve’s shirt. God what was wrong with you? Why couldn't you get it together? Don't cry…don't be weak. Not in front of him. You felt your knees buckle under you, as you gasped.

You heard Harry make a noise but weren't sure what was going on as black inked the edges of your vision.

Steve’s voice sounded far away, “I got you…your okay. Bucky let him go,” Steve swept you up into his arms and you caught the scent of his cologne for a split second as everything went dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Strong arms pulled you deeper into the covers, you squeaked as a face burrowed into the crook of your neck.

“Shh, your okay go back to sleep,” came Steve's gruff voice.

A small yelp escaped as one of his long muscular legs snaked between yours and he brought it up so close to your core you froze. “S-Steve?”

He sighed, “hmmm?”

“What happened? How did we get back here? Is this your bed?” you asked feeling a bit embarrassed.

Steve grumbled and finally pulled away from you giving you a soft smile, “you're really good at cuddling.”

“Oh my god! Harry!” you sat up as best you could, which proved a little difficult as his legs were still entwined with yours.

“Hey!” Steve pulled you back down as you raised a hand to your forehead feeling a bit lightheaded. “Look, just stay laying here. You don't need to worry about him at all. Don't answer his phone calls anymore. As a matter of fact I think Nat is good at blocking people, then again it may be she kills them…” he added as afterthought.

“What?!” you asked a small giggle escaping as you laid back down and stared up at him. He was still so much taller than you, so you wiggled till you were eye level with him. “How did-never mind. Haha Mr.Stark tracked the GPS in my phone?” he smiled nodding at you. “But why?”

“Why? We know a few things about that guy and couldn't leave you alone with him, plus everything he said was complete crap.” He let out a huff of breath before reaching over and gently brushing a strand of hair from your face, “don’t let what he said get to you. If it was at all true you have to ask-why would he be so desperate to get you back?” he rested his hand against your cheek for a moment, his blue eyes seeming to stare straight into you.

You looked down, his stare too much for you to hold and felt a weight in your stomach as you remembered that afternoon. “I fainted?”

“The doctor said it was a panic attack,“ he answered. Your stomach grumbled loudly causing him to chuckle. “I think we should get something in you…”

You felt a blush cross your face as the implication crossed your mind quickly and nodded as he untangled himself from you. A small pout presented itself as his body heat left you leaving you slightly cold.

Steve smirked, ‘so cute!’ he thought before pulling himself from the bed and holding his hand out to you.

You let him pull you out of the bed with seemingly little effort. ‘Duh, hes Captain America,’ you thought as his strong arm wrapped around your waist to steady you. You looked up at him, “thanks.”

Steve nodded as he led you out of the room. You smiled broadly as there on the couch sitting and seemingly waiting on you two were Nat, Bucky, and Tony. Who all looked up at you a small cheer coming from them.

Steve felt a pang of jealousy as Nat swept you out of his arms and led you to the couch, a knowing look crossed between them. Bucky smirked at him and punched him on the shoulder.

“Lets make her something to eat pal,” he chuckled running a hand through his dark hair.

“No! You don't have to, I can make something for myself,” your stomach grumbled again and you crossed your hands across it trying to stifle the sounds.

Tony laughed, “girl after my own heart! Let them cook, Steve loves cooking anyhow!” Tony said wrapping his arm around your shoulders.

You looked over your shoulder at Steve before Tony pulled you down onto the couch, “Mr. Stark-”

“Come on now! Call me Tony! How are you feeling?” he asked as Nat sat beside you.

“Uh, I'm feeling better. T-thank you,” you stuttered. “Oh, no! I didn't even get around to grocery shopping yesterday!” you realized.

Nat took your hands in hers. “That doesn't matter, food ‘magically' appears here at Stark tower. Besides that, I am so sorry I wasn't able to be there! I was away on a mission, though from what Steve tells me Bucky did rough him up.”

You looked over at them with wide eyes. Bucky sported a broad smile. “Really?!”

He nodded, “I couldn't let him talk all that crap about my best friends girl.”

Steve jerked his gaze from the cutting board to Bucky who laughed heartily. You blushed furiously as Nat and Tony chuckled. “Now I might have to fight you for her Steve,” Tony said pulling you so close to him you nearly were sitting in his lap.

You squirmed in his grasp missing the look on Steve's face as he nearly cut through the board with the knife. “T-Tony!” you squeaked feeling unsure if you could call your boss that while pulling away from him. “I wanted to thank you, for coming to get me, both of you two,” you added looking over at Steve and Bucky.

“Well, no problem there. You’ve kinda grown on us, especially after the way you cook,“ Tony smiled as he stood swooping down to peck you on the cheek. “I have to go for now. You know business and whatnot. See you guys around. Steve? Make sure y/n doesn't do anything too strenuous for the next three days, you heard the doctor.”

“Three days?! But I have work!” you cried trying to stand, wobbling as vertigo hit you making you sit down hard.

Tony fixed a stern look at you, “now what kind of friend would I be if I didn't let you have certain perks since I'm your boss?” with that he winked at you and disappeared out the door.

Nat sat back patting your knee. “Let the boys cook for us, yeah? We will watch a movie.” She hummed happily snuggling up to you as she took the remote and started flipping through the TV menu. You nodded sitting back and letting her get comfortable, eyes slipping over occasionally at the two strong men in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

You poked your head out the bedroom door and looked around, it was quiet and that made you uneasy. you had woken up alone in bed which made you feel uncomfortable. Steve was a cuddler and you had grown accustomed to waking up wrapped in his arms and legs. Making your way into the kitchen you find a note from Steve. 

‘Be back in an hour, dont go anywhere breakfast in oven hope you enjoy!’

You smiled at the note and opened the oven to find he had made french toast. you squealed with delight and served yourself several slices drowning it with syrup.

***

Steve frowned as he sat down, it had taken longer than an hour. This had been nothing but a recon mission and had quickly escalated into a situation. Nat and Clint had been back up and he had been glad for it.

Still he hadn't come away unscathed. Above his right eyebrow he sported a nice long cut and he had brushed away the medics that tried to clean it up and patch it. It would heal quick enough. He wanted to debrief and get back to you. Steve sent you a quick text: [sorry it's taken longer than expected, be there within the hour. Let me know what you would like to do.]

Tony came into the room and quickly started in on the mission that would be happening within the week. Steve felt his phone vibrate and he glanced down at it.

Y/N:[Really?! I’m totally good, I promise I’m still in the apartment. Just watching TV really! promise I’ve been a good girl ;) Can’t wait to see you] was your response. 

Steve felt a smile slide across his face. [Be there soon then!]

“Something you wanna share with the room Cap?” Tony asked making him look up.

Before Steve could answer the door opened and the four looked over. “I’m sorry Mr.Stark!! He wouldn't wait and just came in!”

Tony held up a hand and the young woman who was assistant to Pepper Potts blushed wringing her hands nervously before walking out leaving the tall young man that had stormed past her standing there.

“So, this is what your tower looks like on the inside!” Harry breathed looking around, a smug look on his features. He walked around and Clint and Natasha looked at Tony who seemed at ease with a stranger just waltzing in.

“What can we help you with Osborn?” Tony asked.

Now Nat understood why Steve had become so tense. “This is Harry Osborn?” she asked perking an eyebrow.

Tony smiled as Harry finally looked at him, “You have something that belongs to me.” Harry stated coming to a stop in front of Tony.

Steve gripped the arm rests of the chair he was sitting in and Tony held a hand out signalling to him that he should stay quiet, “well, Harry. I am not sure what it is you think I have that you own, but I can assure you that if I have said item it is because you don't know how to treat it properly and with the love and care it deserves.”

Harry growled low in his throat. “I want her back. I know you have her here,” he turned and pinned a glare at Steve. “She’s of no use to you, and the only reason she is hanging around you guys is because of your super hero status.”

Steve came to his feet, “Don't talk about her as if you know her! She’s barely been my roommate for a week and I already know she's not like that at all! What does it matter? You have no chance with her ever again, she's so much better than you!” He continued moving around the table and coming face to face with him, “you cheated on her, think she's beneath you and still you want her? Why? so you can use her to make yourself feel better?!”

Harry chuckled patting Steve’s arm. “It’ll be okay there old chap,” Harry mocked as he walked away stopping at the door, “you’ve given me all I needed to know. Oh, by the way I will be speaking to my lawyers about the assault at the restaurant.” he winked and was gone just as quick as he appeared.

Tony glanced at Steve, “look Cap why don't you go ahead and get out of here? Nat and Clint can handle this, hell I’ll send Scott and Sam with them.”

Steve frowned and then nodded his feet moving faster than his mind could catch up. After showering and changing back into civilian clothes he rushed back to the apartment.

**

You looked up as the door opened and Steve came in his blue eyes landing on you. “Hey! That was faster than I expected and you know I am not a child I can take care of myself you know.”

Steve came to sit next to you, “I know that!” he chuckled looking at you.

“Wait- What happened to you?!” you asked cupping his face in your hand and making him look at you. “Steve!” you cried “Why didn't they patch this up?! Has it even been cleaned?” you asked standing and running to the bathroom to fetch the first aid kit you had seen there. 

Steve sat still when you came back, he studied your face and features as you forced him to let you clean and finally put a band-aid over the cut. His eyes lingering too long on your lips as your tongue darted out sliding over your bottom lip, he liked the face you made as you tsked at him, brow furrowing slightly.

You felt your heart skip a beat as you finally noticed his hand on your knee, the way his eyes were locked on your lips as you scolded him, the words now dying on your lips. “S-Steve? Are you feeling okay?” you asked putting a hand on his forehead.

Steve remembered the hurt look on your face when Harry had spat hateful words at you. Now, here you were looking at him with something that bordered on fear and hope. He let out a breath as you bit your bottom lip. Steve wanted nothing more than to bite your bottom lip for you, still he pulled back and smiled. “Figure out what you wanted to do today?” he asked cheerfully ignoring your earlier question.

You felt a bit disappointed, it had looked as if he was about to devour you. Still you weren’t sure if you were ready to get into anything at the moment. You knew you needed him, he made you feel so safe, but there was no way he was actually interested in you! Shaking your head you smiled at him. “I found your XBox!! Lets play Halo!!!”


	6. Chapter 6

It was only three days. You were never one to sit still though, ever since you were 14 you had worked and it wasn't easy for you to switch off.

You had cleaned the apartment three times. Rearranged Steve's books and DVD collection. Done all the laundry and finally found a puzzle. It had taken you all day to complete.

Steve opened the door as you cried out making him drop the bags of groceries he was carrying. “What?! Are you okay?” he asked panic ridden.

You looked up at him from the floor. “Theres a piece missing!” you pouted gesturing at the puzzle before you.

Steve sighed, “y/n its only been a day! You still have two more days to go,” he shook his head and pulled out his cell phone as you stood looking at him like a puppy. Steve felt his stomach flip as he stared at you, he wanted to pull you into his arms and kiss you till you stopped pouting. Instead he chuckled a bit, “I have an idea.”

**

You bit down on your bottom lip trying to hide your excitement, still you gripped Steve's hand and pulled him down to plant a quick kiss on his cheek before running off ahead of them. Bucky shook his head and chuckled at Steve's expression, “she’s something else huh?”

Steve shook his head, “yeah well. she was bouncing off the walls earlier and this is all I could think of.”

Bucky looked around the little fair, “well it isn't Coney Island but it will do, she seems to like it. So, why did you invite me?”

“Well, everyone else is busy. Well not everyone. Tony and Bruce are in the lab doing science things-”

Bucky cut him off, “pal, this could have been your chance to spend alone time with her!”

Steve looked down at the ground as he shoved his hands in his pockets. “Well, that's the thing, I-I uh, still don't know what to say to her.”

Bucky shook his head, “it's alright, I think you made the right call, she still seems a bit...lets just say its still too soon. Plus, you still got her for another two days...” he chuckled as they walked along catching up to you.

They came up behind you as you pulled on a hat turning and beaming up at the two of them, “you guys gonna get one too?” you asked holding one out to each of them. They allowed you to drag them through the fair even as it got dark.

Bucky smirked as you passed a maze. “Lets go in there!” he piped up already paying for the admission. 

You grabbed hold of his jacket, “but I get lost super easy if I don't have GPS! I really am bad at directions, so you can't let me get lost okay?”

Bucky smiled down at you nodding, “sure thing Doll. No worries about that,” he pulled you along quickly turning in different directions before Steve could finish getting his wrist band on.

“Hey guys! Wait up!” he called, quickly losing sight of you two before the gate worker finally put the bright orange plastic band on him. hHe jogged along in the direction he had seen you two go but quickly got turned around. Something jumped out at him, bad choice as he instinctively reacted his fist going through the plaster of a fake ghost. “Shit,” he muttered looking around and walking away before anyone else came along.

“Y/N?! BUCKY?!” he called out.

“Steve? STEVE?! I d-don't know where Bucky went!!” came your voice from his left. You sounded a bit scared as you answered him even to your own ears and tried to remember it was just a small fair maze and it didn't warrant getting upset or panicking. Still you rushed forwards trying to find Steve.

He turned around three times before he crashed into you quickly catching your smaller frame before you went flying into the dirt. “Y/N!” he breathed out pulling you close. “You okay?! Wheres Bucky?”

You practically crawled into his arms. “I got scared, there was a man in a mask and then I ran, I d-don't know where Bucky went..” you wrapped your arms around his waist drawing in deep breaths before your heart finally slowed to a normal pace. Glancing up at him when you felt his fingers under your chin.

“You're so cute,” he murmured. You felt your heart begin beating faster as he leaned down, stopping before his lips touched yours. Feeling his breath on your lips, your tongue darting out as butterflies began wildly beating around your stomach. Steve dropped his hands to your waist, and you could see the hesitation in his eyes. Before he or you could change your minds you stretched up on your toes closing the small distance and kissing him.

A small noise escaped you as he pulled you against his hard body, his soft lips moving over yours in such a way your knees buckled and you were grateful he held you. Wrapping your arms around his neck holding on for life as the world shifted.

Steve pulled away a smile on his lips as he looked at you, your eyes still closed as you tried to catch your breath. “Wow,” you managed opening your eyes to meet his blue ones. He snickered a blush crossing his cheeks. 

“I have to second that!” came Bucky's voice. You two looked over to see him holding his phone up. He snapped a photo the flash surprising you two, “that's actually the second one! Listen, I found the exit if you two are done lip locking.”

You felt your face burn as Steve reluctantly let you go, his hands still on your waist till you were sure your legs could hold you up. Steve kept his hands on you as you followed Bucky out, his hand was on the small of your back or lightly touching your elbow. You reached out and took his hand making him look down at you in surprise till your smile made him in turn smile as well. He gave your hand a squeeze as he pulled you along.


	7. Chapter 7

You smiled as you woke. Steve was securely wrapped around you, his arms around your waist legs entwined with yours. You snuggled closer and took in his scent before reaching up and running your hands through his hair.

Steve groaned a little as he woke, he squeezed you tight, rolling till he was atop you and smiled down. “Morning beautiful,” he murmured leaning down and brushing his lips against yours.

You leaned up wrapping your arms up around his waist and letting your hands roam across his back over his muscles.

He let his body settle on yours his tongue sliding along your lips. You felt a ripple of excitement run through you as you opened up to him. He deepened the kiss earning a moan from you. Steve's hands slid down the length of your body, running down to your silky legs and pulling them around his waist.

“S-Steve,” you moaned as he kissed down your jaw nipping along your neck. Your body went from sleepy and relaxed to overdrive as his hips moved grinding against yours. “Steve, w-wait… I mnn!” you pulled him back up to kiss you, body arching up in response to his.

Steve pulled away rolling off you so quickly it left you cold and wanting. He pursed his lips and groaned, “not that I don't want this to happen,” he said looking over at you as you curled next to him, I want you to be certain this is what you want.”

“Oh, I want it,” you answered before you could stop yourself.

Steve chuckled pulling you back into his arms as you blushed. “How about we go get breakfast? I can take you around the tower-”

“Steve I work here,” you murmured letting your hands run across his chest and down to his abdomen.

Steve closed his eyes as your fingers slid across his exposed abs. He caught your hands in his a small hiss leaving his lips. “We could go to this small diner-“ he murmured as if he lost track of what he was saying he shook his head and groaned, “I know you work here! But you haven't been around the restricted areas. Where the Avengers-what are you doing?” he asked and swung his leg over your hip, rolling in one swift maneuver trapping you beneath him.

You giggled as he held your hands. “Ooooorrr, we could stay in bed all day,” you smirked up at him.

Steve opened his mouth when his phone rang. He reached over you and grabbed his phone, “yeah?” You giggled as he ran his fingers along your sides making him smile. “No. I am unavailable the next couple days, I’ll be back, yeah-” he raised his eyebrows at you as your hands found their way up his top and mouthed ‘stop’. You bit your bottom lip to keep from laughing as he kept talking on the phone. Steve frowned at you trying to keep focus while you explored till he caught your hands in his once again. He tossed his phone down finally done, hands now free he pounced tickling your sides.

You cried out, laughter bubbling up out of you as he tickled. Wriggling under him you managed to turn around but not escape him. Steve chuckled and dropped down on you wrapping you up in a hug and kissing your neck.

“As much fun as it is, my stomach is growling. I need food. Get dressed,” he pulled away and jumped into the bathroom.

***

You watched with fascination as Bucky pulled Steve into a fight on the mat. You laughed as the two taunted each other. Both dodging and blocking as if they read each others minds. Sam stood next to you laughing as he watched.

“How bout a friendly wager there pal?” Bucky asked teasingly keeping on his toes and moving around so Steve couldn't land a hit.

Steve pursed his lips, “if you can land a hit?”

“I get a kiss from your girl,” Bucky said looking over at you.

Steve glanced over at you briefly. “That isn't up to me-”

“I will give him a kiss!” you answered, Steve looked over at you in surprise. “I doubt you will let him hit you if its my lips on the line.” You said sending him a smile and wondered if you had gone too far.

Steve nodded, “if I hit?”

Bucky thought for a second, “I’ll pay for a date?”

Steve smiled. “You’re on!”

Tony came in Nat and Clint behind him. “This looks like fun!”

“Mr. Stark?” came Friday's computerized voice.

“Where is everyone?” you asked Nat.

“We kinda have some down time right now.” Nat answered as she joined you and Sam. The fight had intensified on the mat and you whooped as Steve dodged a fist by an inch.

“Mr.Stark?”

“Yes Friday?!” Tony finally answered annoyed.

“Incoming…” followed by the sounds of alarms.

You cried out as the room exploded, the force causing the ground under your feet to shift. Nat grabbed you as Sam moved wrapping the both of you in his arms and blocking you from the flying debris.

“W-what's going on?!” you yelled as Sam pulled you two to your feet. You felt disoriented as the wails from the sirens echoed oddly through you.

Nat grabbed you as the debris started to settle. “Lets go!” She yelled at you when your body refused to cooperate. You stumbled after her, body still rigid.

You looked over your shoulder as a cry caught you attention. “Y/N! I came for you! Lets go!”

You felt a chill go through you as you recognized the voice. “Its Harry!” you cried out as a bomb went off throwing you forwards.

Sirens and alarms echoed in your ears as you coughed and pushed yourself off the floor. Your body ached making you wince as you stood shakily and you looked around. You couldn't see much, but saw Nat a few inches from you and moving forwards you bent to reach out grabbing her leg to shake her.

A yelp escaped you as an arm wrapped around your midsection pulling you up off the ground. “Hey Y/N baby, lets go home!” you struggled against him as he kissed you and you felt a hand clamp down on your ankle, Natasha!

You clutched at him as he started off, the glider screeching loudly, hoping she didn't lose her grip on you. Looking down when you no longer felt her hand and saw her holding onto the glider inches away.

“Steve!” you yelled seeing him crawl out from under rubble, Bucky right behind him.

Steve ran stretching out to catch hold, “No, no, NO!” he screamed barely missing the glider as Harry cackled.

Steve came to a halt at the edge of the building, chest heaving, he swore as he watched Harry carry you off. A slight sigh escaped him as he caught sight of Nat clinging precariously to the glider.


	8. Chapter 8

The glider wobbled dangerously and you cried out as you finally made it to the apartment you once happily shared with Harry. He let you go and was immediately thrown from it as Nat swung around, planting her feet on his chest with all her force.

Natasha pulled a gun pointing it at Harry who had sprawled onto his back. You grabbed her and ran, both of you making it as far as the living-room before you saw an orange ball roll between you. Natasha yanked you back as it opened and a green cloud began to fill the room. You coughed as you fell to your knees, looking up at the man that stepped closer to you in a mask.

***

Tony forced Steve to sit. “We know where they are. He is not going to hurt her, we know that much. Natasha is with her, she is as safe as can be.”

Steve growled frustrated. “How did this happen?! He knew where she would be! And I-I just let him take her!”

Bucky placed a hand on his shoulder. “We were all there, we were taken by surprise. It wasn't just you,” he looked at Steve with earnest.

Steve nodded. “What are we doing about this?” he looked at Tony.

“We are going to get them back.” Tony answered steele in his voice. He knew Steve was too close to this to think rationally, which is why he needed to take lead on this.

***

You groaned as you came to. Your head hurt, it throbbed viciously. You raised an unsteady hand to your forehead, what had happened? Where were you?

“Ah, ah, ah! Your awake!”

You were too groggy to pull away as Harry wrapped his arms around you. Wait….why would you want to pull away? “Mmm, Harry? What day is it?”

He chuckled, “its a great day! Its our anniversary!” he held out a small box for you grinning broadly.

Something was wrong, it felt off but what was it? You took the small velvety black box, a small nervous smile on your lips. “T-thank you baby!” you looked at him a little sad. “I didn't get you anything yet. I-I've been so busy…with work?” your head felt fuzzy. What was wrong?

He smiled and kissed the tip of your nose. “Its okay. I’ve arranged a full spa day for us right here. The very best!” he frowned as he saw you hadn't opened the box yet. “Something wrong?”

“Oh!” you shook your head smiling at him. Slowly you opened the box to reveal a simple gold band, a small diamond adorned it. “Harry!” you breathed.

He sat on his knees on the bed in front of you. “Y/N I don't know how to tell you how much you mean to me. You are the calm in the tumultuous sea that is my life. The only moment of peace in my life and I would be so very honored to have you spend the rest of our lives together.”

A gasp left you as he took the ring from the box slipping it on your finger. “Harry! I-“ he kissed you not waiting on your answer.

“I love you. I have everything ready, I know we talked about it and we didn't want to be too hasty but life is so short, the priest will be here in four hours,” you smiled at him as you looked up at him and down at the ring.

“Okay Harry. Yes.”

There was a feeling that settled in the pit of your stomach, you loved this man before you, but why did it feel so wrong?


	9. Chapter 9

“I dont feel very comfortable with this plan!” Scott yelled as Sam opened the back of the quinjet.

Steve looked at him. “We’ve done worse. You have done worse on your own,“ he patted Scott on the shoulder.

“Right,” Scott nodded and grabbed ahold of Sams shoulder before clicking the button under his thumb and disappearing.

“Hold on!” Sam smirked as he dove off the quinjet.

Tony clapped Steve on the back. “Dont worry, we are getting them back. Once we clear the roof top you and Bucky can join us.”

Steve nodded and watched as Tony dropped off the edge. He felt his stomach knot.

***

You giggled as Harry kissed you lightly. “Harry, do you think this is too hasty? Can't we call a couple of our friends?”

He perked an eyebrow at you, “if we wait, there will be people who will try to keep us apart.”

You frowned as he pulled you into his lap. “But why? Aren't we happy?”

Harry ran a hand down your arm, his fingers entwining with yours as he studied the ring on your hand. “You don't remember because of the bump on your head, but there are people who are jealous of our happiness,” he made a noise of annoyance, “forget about that…It looks good yeah?“he asked kissing your head. “Ahh, looks like the priest has arrived.”

You let him pull you up. “Harry-”

He smiled as he reached up cupping your cheek in his hand. “There's a dress in the bathroom, in a box. I bought it for you, just for today. Go change.”

You nodded as he went to talk to the priest and went to the bathroom. Pulling the dress out you smiled, your favorite color. A lilac colored dress, you hurried to put it on. Turning around you looked at yourself in the mirror, adding make up you were finally happy with the end result, the dress hugging you in all the right places.

**

Nat looked up as she heard a whisper. “Don't freak out,” it warned.

“Scott?” she didn't move as Scott returned to normal size a few feet away from her. “About time,” she rolled her eyes as he reached above her. “I can't move. Whatever nerve gas he hit us with was…" she let out a huff.

“So…guess I'm carrying you out huh?” he smirked as he quickly undid the cuffs.

“Be careful where you put your hands. I will regain feeling eventually. I don't know where he has her,” she added looking at Scott forlornly.

He smiled, “its okay. We came for you both. Now lets worry about you for now. Hey, I got the Black Widow. She can't move but we will make our way up to the roof. You landed yet?” he talked into his comm.

Sam answered, “we’re here. Bucky and Steve are in the building. Where are you? Need backup?”

Scott chuckled as he picked Nat up, one arm behind her back another under her knees. “Of course!”

“Coming in,” Sam answered.

***

“I have located Ms. Y/L/N, she isn't alone.” Friday informed Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Of course she isn't Friday, that bastard has got to be with her. Show me,” he added.

Friday tapped into the buildings video feed, showing Tony what was going on in Harry’s private rooms.

“Uh-oh,” Tony muttered. “Hey there Cap? Might want to move it.”

**

You squeaked as the building groaned, Harry caught your arm and pulled you to his side. “Whats wrong? Harry?!” you looked up at him confused.

“Shhh, nothing to worry about my love. Lets get this done.” he smiled and rushed the priest.

You cried out as the door burst open. You stumbled and held onto Harry to steady yourself, looking over you saw two men storm into the room. Harry jerked you towards the balcony and you felt dread begin to fill you.

“Let her go!” Steve demanded. “Y/N don't worry, we’re here for you.”

Why did those blue eyes make your heart beat so fast? Why did his voice make you shiver? You looked at Harry who pushed you behind him. “H-Harry? Who are they?” you asked trying to remember.

Steve’s steps faltered at your words. “What have you done?” he growled.

Harry cackled, making your blood run cold. You had heard that before. “She doesn't remember you! She doesn't belong to you! Shes mine! And trust me if I cant have her-”

“S-Steve?” your small voice caused Harry to stop. He snarled and caught you by the neck lifting you and with one swift movement you were air born.


	10. Chapter 10

You watched as Steve swung his shield in an attempt to stop him, Bucky started running towards you arms outstretched. Even as you tried to cling to Harry, your fingers didn't quiet grasp and suddenly there was nothing for you to grab.

You were falling, the balcony disappearing above you, wind whipping around you making you twist and turn uncontrollably. Opening your lips you couldn't even scream for a moment, terror gripped you as you realized you were going to die.

Steve cried out, his heart stuttered as you disappeared over the balcony railing. There was nothing he could do. A roaring filled his ears and he saw nothing but red. A guttural “NO!” came out of him before he attacked.

Your scream hung in the air above you as you fell, gravity dragging you down with greedy fingers. Something cleared in your mind and you remembered as you tumbled downwards.

The first time you had seen him when Tony had left you in his apartment.

Steve touching your hand hesitantly.

Stealing glances at the tall blond when he wasn't watching. 

His warm body wrapped around yours. 

Finally his soft lips against yours.

You felt a sob climb its way up and you closed your eyes, you hadn't had enough time with him! You hadn't even told him. Damn.

“Hey lookit that, come here often?” You opened your eyes to see red and gold. You reached up as Tony wrapped you up in his arms halting your decent abruptly. You felt queasy at the sudden change. You weren't sure what was wrong with you, maybe it was the effects of plummeting to your death and suddenly being saved, but you felt very light headed.

“You know I can appreciate a girl who is daring, but you should probably stick to keeping your feet on the ground,” he joked. “Friday, inform the others I caught a home run.” Tony looked down at you as you went limp in his arms. He headed for the quin-jet that waited on the roof. 

**

Bucky felt a sigh of relief leave him as he looked over the railing and Tony streaked past him, you cradled in his arms. He turned around a growl on his lips and jumped into the fight before him. He dodged as the green glider flew in swinging dangerously close to his face and Steve blocked it with his shield as it flew in. 

Harry cackled as he jumped on and was just as quickly knocked off it. It veered off into the room as Steve pounced on him. Fist connected with jaw, the sickening sound reverberated throughout the room over and over again until Bucky pulled him off.

“Stop! You’re not like him. She's safe, get to the roof, she’s going to need ya. I’ll take care of him,” Bucky shoved Steve towards the door. Steve stumbled as he looked down for a moment and stepped out the door rushing to the stairs.

One thought on his mind. ‘She's okay’.

**

You woke with a start as your body jerked. Everything came rushing at you all at once and as you felt strong arms tighten around you, you struggled, a whimper leaving you. “Shhh, it’s okay I got you.”

You stiffened for a moment trying to gather your bearings. Looking around you saw Nat sitting across from you, Sam, Clint, Scott, Bucky, and Tony. All of them looked a little tired and you finally looked up into blue eyes. “Steve, you came for me…all of you?” you asked realizing he had you sitting on his lap, arms securely and protectively wrapped around you

He chuckled and squeezed you briefly, placing a small kiss on the top of your head. “Of course we did,” he held you tight. “I’m sorry you had to go through that at all.” He said face saddening.

You reached up placing your hand on his jaw gently. “I’m sorry i forgot you… I don't know how I could ever forget you, I love you.”

Steve sucked in a breath as his eyes locked with yours, “what did you say?” You swallowed nervously looking down at your hands, he covered yours with one of his squeezing gently. “Say it again?” he asked softly.

You looked up at him, he stared at you with unspoken emotions swirling in his eyes and you drew courage from that. You wouldn't dare let anything else happen without telling him how you felt. “I love you Steve Rogers.”

He closed his eyes before reaching up, his hand cupping your face and bringing it up to capture your lips with his. “I love you Y/N, have since the moment I first set eyes on you.”

Tony gave a shout clapping loudly, everyone else cheering as well. Scott handed Sam twenty and laughed as Clint did as well.

You felt a blush cross your face and looked down at your lap. Something caught your eye and you couldn't help the small noise of distress that left you. Steve looked down as you struggled for a moment. “Whoa, your gonna dislocate your finger, I got it,” he pushed your hand away and slid the ring off your finger as you buried your face into his chest. 

No on paid attention to the small noise it made as it fell onto the quin-jets grated floor and disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

You sighed as you finished up your paper work. “Hey, yeah Tiffany? Please make sure those files are faxed to-”

“The fourth floor, I got it Y/N! You should go on home, its 8pm!” she laughed as she walked away flipping her silky brown hair over her shoulder.

You stood and ran after her, “Tiff!”

She turned around with a smile on her lips. “Yeah Y/N? Whats wrong?” she took a step towards you, concern written on her face.

You smiled, “is- is it okay to give your phone number to a friend?”

She scoffed lightly. “And how do you know im not seeing anyone?”

You felt a blush cross your cheeks. “I'm so sorry!”

She chuckled. “I'm pulling your leg! I trust you so, yeah go ahead, guess I gotta get back in the game somehow!”

You smiled, “thanks! For your trust! Believe me he’s a great guy!” You just knew that she and Bucky would get along!

“So why dont you date him? Oh, right Mr. Perfect…your lucky to have a guy like Steve,” she chuckled as she walked off.

Mr. Perfect was on your mind. It had been five months since he and the others had saved you from Harry Osborn your ex. But last month he had started to act differently. You buried yourself in work as soon as you could

***

You stifled a yawn as you finally sat back in your seat. You blinked blearily at your watch, 11:57pm. God Steve was gonna kill you for working so late. You frowned, maybe he had gone on a mission? Usually he checked in on you when you were so late.

You gathered your things and headed off to the elevator. It took no time to get to your floor and you sighed with relief as you saw the door to the apartment you shared with Steve. The door pushed open as you put your key to the doorknob.

A knot of unease formed in your stomach as you pushed the door open further to reveal the living room was empty. Not empty of people, but of everything. No tables, chairs, the TV, pictures…you almost tripped over the rug as you practically ran to the room.

No bed, no clothes, you didn't have the heart to look in the bathroom as you sank to the floor.

He left you. You hadn't wanted to come home because he had been distant with you. Always going on missions, coming home late. Secret phone calls. Bucky couldn't look you in the eye anymore, Tony wouldn't answer your calls. Natasha was point blank cold.

After everything, he had saved you. But you had known he would get bored with you. It would only be a matter of time…

A hand on your shoulder startled you. You looked up to meet his startling blue eyes with your watery eyes. He knelt next to you as a sob escaped you.

“Whoa! Hey, hey now!” he wrapped you up in his arms. “Hey! What happened doll?!”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Please don't leave?! Whatever it is, we c-can work on it. I know we can! Is it the sex?!”

Steve chuckled as he covered your lips with his. He brushed back your hair with his hands, “you're beautiful even when your crying,” he hummed and covered your face with kisses.

You held on as he scooped you up and walked to the now empty living room. “Now.." he set you down on the floor sitting next to you. "Tell me why your crying?”

You hiccuped as you took in a breath. “Your leaving me aren't you? Isn't that what this is?” you asked looking around.

Steve chuckled dropping his head into his hands. “Damn, I hate it when Sam's right.” he pulled on you till you sat in his lap. “No, that's not what this is.”

“T-then what?” you asked as he dropped kissing along your shoulder. Your heartbeat had calmed but now it sped up for other reasons as his hands slid around your waist, fingers teasingly slipping under the edge of your shirt.

He was always so careful with you. “S-Steve! Your distracting, whats going on? Where is everything?”

Steve sighed and dropped his hands. “Fine, since you must know. Seeing is believing, so I will show you.”

You let a yelp escape as he stood suddenly picking you up and tossing you over his shoulder. You always were surprised at how easily he could lift you. “You could put me down, I can walk!” you squirmed.

He chuckled as he took the elevator pressing for three floors up. “Then I wouldn't be able to do this…" he murmured his hand sliding up to cup you ass making you squeal.

"Steve what if-?” you squirmed as his other hand slid along your calf, under your skirt and up your thigh. He had just reached right under your ass cheek causing you to get so turned on you knew your panties would show, when the elevator chimed and his hand was gone leaving you wanting.

You let out small little gasps as he walked along a corridor. “Steve-” you managed to push yourself up off his muscled back enough to see Bucky as he walked out of a door. “Bucky! Can you- will you tell him to. Put. Me. Down?!” you punctuated each word with a punch of your fist to his lower back.

“Oh no! My weakness! Your tiny fists on my back!” Steve cried as he put you down. You could hear Bucky chuckle as Steve caught your lips again with his in a passionate kiss.

You felt breathless as you looked up at him. He smiled as he pointedly looked at you and then your hands. You opened your hand to see a key. He laughed as you turned to the door behind you. “Is this? Is this real?! We got a new place?!” you asked. “Steve?” you turned around to look at him when he didn't answer, your breath leaving you.

Steve looked up at you from his position on one knee. He smiled nervously, “Y/N, will you make me the luckiest man on this green earth and marry me?”

You choked out a sobbed, “yes!”

Steve slid the ring on your finger before sweeping you up into his strong arms and whipping you around. When he finally set you down on your feet you heard claps and whistles, looking over you saw all of your friends standing close by.

You felt a smile form as they all surrounded you.

Finally.

You were home.


End file.
